Battle Cries
by NeverWillGrowUp
Summary: Hermione is kidnapped by Death Eaters and it's up to Harry to save the love of his life before it's to late! Rated T just to be safe. Might be K . Please reveiw wheater good or bad! Set in 6th year.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes annoying me greatly. I groaned as I sat up and threw my sheets off myself and made my way over to the bathroom to get washed up for breakfast.

I got dressed and made my way down the winding staircase to the common room, where Harry and Ron were waiting for me. The second that Harry turned around I nearly drowned in his sea green eyes. The smile he flashed me was so cute… _No Hermione! What are you thinking?_ I scolded myself.

"Ready to go to breakfast 'Mione?" Ron asked me in the middle of my lecture to myself.

I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded. We made our way down to the Great Hall and had breakfast.

That's when I noticed something. "Guys?" I whispered so only Ron and Harry could hear. "Where's Malfoy? He hasn't been to any meals lately. Don't you think that's sort of suspicious?"

Harry nodded "Meet me at 10 in the Common Room. I need to show you guys something." With that, he grabbed his bag, got up, and left.

I then got up as well and left to my first class, Potions, with Ron.

**..ooOoo..**

After my last class, I headed down to dinner. I glanced at the Slytherin table and I didn't see a single head of platinum blonde hair. Soon Ron came and sat with me, but no sign of Harry.

"Ron, where's Harry?" I asked getting a bit worried.

"Calm down 'Mione! He's with Dumbledore, so he's perfectly fine!"

I calmed down a bit but for some reason I felt tense. I finished dinner before Ron and he told me he'd meet me in the Common Room, so I walked back alone.

As I was nearly to the Fat Lady portrait, I saw a flash of platinum blonde hair on the 7th floor, and I knew that that hair only belonged to Malfoy, so I followed him until he stopped at a wall, but not just any wall, I knew that wall from the previous year, that wall was where the Room of Requirements was. But why Malfoy was there, I didn't know, and I _hate _not knowing. Because I was so deep in thought, I lost my balanced, and fell. Fortunately, I caught myself with my foot, but unfortunately, my shoes made a click on the tiled floor, which was just enough to get his attention.

The last thing I remember was Malfoy pointing his wand at me and a flash of red blinded my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Harry's POV**

I came back from Dumbledore's office and went straight to the boy's dormitory, grabbed the Marauder's Map and my invisibility cloak and ran out the door to the Common Room.

It was 10:10 and Ron and I were getting worried. It was unlike Hermione to be late or forget something.

"Why don't you check where she is on the Map?" Ron suggested. I checked, and I saw Malfoy's footsteps, and it looked like he was headed for the Room of Requirements. Not far behind was Hermione. I silently swore under my breath. Why did she follow her curiosity instead of her brain?

Ron and I ran to the 7th floor just in time to see a blinding red flash and an unconscious Hermione crimpled on the floor and Malfoy walking slowly towards her with a smirk on his face. My heart beat faster and anger ragged through my veins.

"Don't you dare touch her Malfoy!" I bellowed as I ran towards with him with my wand at the ready. Malfoy's smirk faded, but it grew again as fast as it came.

"Come to save your mudblood spy?" Sneered Malfoy as he lifted her up on his shoulders "I think the Dark Lord would enjoy using her as a punching bag, but if you don't want that to happen, then come to my manor where she and the Dark Lord will wait for her. Greyback might want her though, so do act fast!" At that second, Malfoy dissaperated into nothingness.

I slowly lowered my wand and then sat down against the wall, my mind racing.

Ron said "It's alright mate. It's alright." But it sounded like he was reassuring himself more than me. "We'll go after her, we'll find her, she's strong, she's going to be fine."

Ron and I then ran to Dumbledore's office very quietly under the cloak, and once he left, I ripped off the cloak. There's _got _to be Floo Powder around here some where!" I know we would get expelled for raiding the Headmaster's office, but this was important! This is Hermione we're talking about! If anything happened to her, I'd-I'd-We'd-She- ARG! I wouldn't be able to live, breathe, I'd-I'd die. Wait, do I like her? No, I'm kidding myself, I-I think I lov-. My thoughts were interrupted by Ron.

"Harry! Over here!" I shuffled towards where Ron was, my head throbbing. I was about to take some powder when Ron stopped me.

"Mate, just think about this! We're not even prepared! We might even be facing Voldermort himself! Are you sure you're ready?"

I got slightly annoyed when he said this. "This is Hermione we're talking about! Do you want to save her or not? I'm obviously NOT prepared, but it has to happen some time!" Ron looked a bit hurt so I added "Sorry, but we just need to do this! If we don't go and she dies, think about how guilty we'll feel to know that we just _let _her die! She'd never forgive us! Please Ron." Ron just nodded and we both grabbed some powder. We went in together, and at the same time, we yelled "MALFOY MANOR!"

Then we vanished from the office in a burst of green flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Hermione's POV**

I woke up to a musty smell as it filled up my mouth causing me to cough. I started to sit up and take in my surroundings. At first all my eyes could see was blurriness, then I started to see a tall wooden door in front of me. I slowly stood up and did a 360 around myself.

It looked like I was in a cellar of some type. It would've been really dark if it wasn't for a missing brick at the top of the wall to my left which was letting a single beam of sunlight in. Because of that I could see all the little dust specks littering the air. There were 4 walls around me, one holding the door, another with the missing brick. There was a giant pillar in the middle of the cellar and it took up about a ¼ of the area in the cellar.

I took at deep breathe which just made me cough again. Where the hell was I? What just happened? I suddenly heard footsteps coming down a set of stairs and every step got louder as it came closer. There was a bit of rustling with the door, then a murmur of a spell which instantly unlocked the door. I reached for my wand then I noticed it was no where to be found, they must have took it when they kidnapped me. Oh Harry, where are you?

I didn't know what to do, so I backed up a few steps. Suddenly the door burst open filling the cellar with light. It was so much; I had to squint only to see a dark figure with blonde hair coming towards me. They grabbed my arm and started to lead me out the cellar, but very slowly. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed that the person escorting was none other than Draco Malfoy. He looked scared and worried, which was really weird from his usual confident and mean self.

"Why are you doing this?" I squeaked. He just stared at me with regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Was his reply "He's watching my every move, but right now he's busy planning, so he doesn't know I'm talking to you. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but if I don't, he'll me and my family!" I started to feel sorry for him, even after all those times he insulted me.

"What's he planning?" I asked. He didn't get a chance to respond because we came to an open room with a group of people in black cloaks and I knew that they were Death Eaters. To my surprise and relive, Voldemort wasn't there. Maybe he was in the little boy's room, but I highly doubted it.

"Well done Draco!" I knew this shrill voice only belonged to Bellatrix Lastrange. "So this is the little Mudblood that's helping little Potty hm?" She then let out a high pitched shriek that she calls a laugh and it scared me of what she was planning on doing with me. I started planning any possible escape routes, but all of them I had to run to, but they would just kill me if I tried anything, plus I couldn't fight because my wand was gone.

Malfoy let go of my arm and walked quickly to his parents mouthing _I'm sorry _to me, but I ignored it.

"Now Mudblood, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and if you don't answer them, well, we're going to have a problem!" Bellatrix stared at me like I was some play time toy. "Is Potter coming after you? Is he coming to save you?"

I didn't know. He probably doesn't even know I'm gone, and if he does, he wouldn't know where I am. I didn't know what to answer, so I just said "I don't know" Then I lied and said "He doesn't care if I'm dead or alive" But I didn't know if I was lying or not, but I really hoped I was.

Sadly, Bellatrix was not dumb because she screamed "LIES! CRUCIO!"

That's when I fell to the ground in excruciating pain. I wanted to scream, get her to stop, but I didn't want to give her satisfaction. She finally stopped after what seemed like forever and asked:

"I'll ask again, is Potter coming?" At the last 3 words she spoke she dug her wand deeper in my neck causing me to squeak. "Well? ANSWER ME!"

Everybody would expect me to say something like 'I don't know' or 'He doesn't even know I'm here' or something between those lines, but what came out before I could stop them was "You're breath stinks" And right then I knew I made a comment that might end my days.

"You _STUPID_ MUDBLOOD!" she cried. "CRUCIO!"

That time I couldn't hold back my screams. Soon she stopped and I was panting like I just ran the marathon, my body so weak, I could barley blink without passing out. My head was dazed, but I could feel her carving her knife in my left arm. I screamed for her to stop and I was screaming at anyone to help, but it must've come out of my mouth like gibberish because I couldn't stop screaming. I felt the knife leave my arm and not come back down. It still felt like I just swung my arm into 50 cactuses then held in a fire for an hour.

I felt something warm dripping in my hand, and I realized it was blood. My blood.

"Ha ha!" Bellatrix laughed "Now you will be reminded what you are no matter where you go! Your no use any more but I'm bored. CRUCIO!"

My screams echoed throughout the giant room. This time, Bellatrix didn't stop, she just had a smirk across her face. I started to loose consciousness, and everything started to blur and sound distant. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was the pain fading, a whoosh of a sudden flame and Bellatrix shrieking:

"POTTER!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** Harry's POV**

Ron and I Floo Powdered to the Malfoy Manor. Once we "flamed in" the first thing I saw made me want to barf. Bellatrix Lastrange leaning over an unconscious Hermione who had bruises and cuts all over her body. Hermione's left arm was in a shallow pool of blood, with what looked like: M-U-D-B-L-and the rest was covered with blood, but I knew what word it was and it made my blood boil with anger. _Oh Hermione, how could I let this happen to you?_

Ron and I had our wands at the ready, but we were a bit distracted by what Bellatrix did to Hermione.

"Oh, so wee Potty decided to come and rescue his precious Mudblood?"

That just put me over the edge, so I casted a Stupify at a random death eater, as did Ron. The other Death Eaters shot curses toward us, so we had to dive behind furniture, trying to get towards Hermione.

"STOP!" Bellatrix shrieked over the battle. "Or the girl dies!" I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart felt like ice. "Stand up, and drop your wands and kick them here!" Slowly, Ron and I stood up from behind the couch we had hid. I saw a slightly conscious Hermione held by her hair with Bellatrix's knife digging into her neck. We dropped our wands and kicked them towards Bellatrix. Bellatrix smirked and looked at the conscious Death Eaters left, which were Greyback, Draco Malfoy and his mom, Narrissa. "Draco, escort our 2 prisoners to cellar while I call the Dark Lord."

Greyback then piped in "Excuse me Miss, but what about the girl?"

Bellatrix pondered for a moment, and finally decided on saying "Well, she's useless now, so you can have her Greyback" She then pushed Hermione towards the werewolf where he licked his lips. I couldn't take it anymore.

"NO!" I screamed as he jabbed his elbow in Draco's stomach which made Draco gasp for air. I grabbed Draco's wand and stunned Greyback, and Bellatrix. Narrissa was shocked but made no movement to stop me. I picked up Hermione bridal style then Ron and I ran to the fireplace, Ron grabbed the Floo Powder.

Ron then yelled "HOGWARTS!" And we burst in a series of green flames.

**..ooOoo..**

The world swirled around us until we stopped at the Headmasters office. Ron and I stumbled out of the fireplace (with Hermione still in my arms) and we nearly ran into Dumbledore.

"May I ask why you just came out of my fireplace with an unconscious person in your arms? Or is that too much to ask?" Dumbledore asked.

"Please Sir," I started, not wanting to wait any longer as Hermione bled to death…in my arms. "We need to get Hermione to the Hospital Wing, after that, I'll try my best to answer any question you have." Dumbledore nodded, so Ron and I ran to the Hospital Wing as fast as my legs could take me. We finally got there and I set Hermione on an empty bed as Ron ran to get Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione's face was as white as January snow, her entire body was covered with both cuts and bruises. My breath got caught in my throat as I studied her left arm. You could tell that Bellatrix carved the word MUDBLOOD in her arm deep and slowly. Just thinking of that made me feel even guiltier.

"Oh Hermione," I whispered to myself "If only you knew how much it kills me to see you this way. I've realized that you mean a lot to me. More than Ron. I think I'm falling in love with you 'Mione." I chuckled to myself "The way your soft curls frame your beautifully tanned and shaped face. With those deep brown eyes that always seem to capture my gaze. Your facial expressions that make it look like you're thinking 10 different things at once. I love the way you loose yourself in a book, and you're trapped in it until you finish it. I love the way you get frustrated and your eyebrows scrunch together when you don't know something. You're not perfect Hermione, but you are perfect to me. I love you Hermione, and I wont let anything else hurt you. I promise."

That's when Ron and Madame Pomfrey came rushing in with worried expressions on their faces. Madame Pomfrey did what she did best and fixed some of Hermione's minor injuries.

"She's in bad shape" She informed them which made Harry's heart feel like it just froze and jumped into the Grand Canyon. "But she will live" That made Harry's heart fly back up into his body and melted back to normal. "She just needs to rest. I suggest you go and talk this over with Professor Dumbledore. He told me to give you permission to go to his office instead of your dormitories." She left with a curt nod and then left in her office to find a potion for Hermione.

Before Ron and I left, I stole one last glance at Hermione, and I could have sworn I saw a small smile on her cracked lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Harry's POV**

Ron and I made our way to Dumbledore's office. We walked silently until we were half way there.

That was when Ron suddenly piped up "You like her don't you?"

That caught me by surprise. I looked at Ron. I noticed ever since last summer, he grew 2 inches taller than me at 5'11". His facial expressions were blank, like he didn't care what my answer was, but I could see right through his act. His face showed that he didn't care, but his eyes showed pain and worry.

I didn't know how to answer. I stopped and stared at him straight in the face. I couldn't lie to him, but if I told him the truth, he may feel like the third wheel, so I decided on something in between.

"I don't know."

Ron stared at me suspiciously from the corner of his eye then started to walk again with his back to me. I had to partially jog to keep up.

I was about to say something else but we arrived at the Gargoyle.

"Lemon Drop" The Gargoyle started to spin so Ron and I jumped on one of the stairs and rode it up to the office door. We knocked on the door then stepped in.

**..ooOoo..**

After a very tiring hour and a bit, Ron and I managed to answer all of Dumbledore's questions. All in all, we lost 50 points for Gryffindor, and we arrived in our dormitories at around 12:15 am.

Ron and I didn't bother to change. We just flopped on our beds and instantly fell asleep.

_**MY DREAM**_

_I walked through a crumbling arch of stone_, _and the moment I stepped on the other side, the wall and arch crumbled to the floor, not letting me back the way I came. _

_I did a 360 around myself and swathe tiniest light to my left. I cautiously walked towards it and in the middle of the light like a spot light was Hermione. She was dangling by her feet by an invisibly rope 6 feet off the ground. _

_I wanted to scream for her and run to her, but for some reason, I couldn't. I was on mute and stuck to the ground. I heard a quiet slither that got louder as it came closer. _

_Soon, I was able to see a giant snake slithering towards me on the other side of Hermione. I recognized the snake to be Nagini, Voldemert's snake. It started to circle Hermione, and then attached every inch of her. Blood joshed everywhere. A cold chill washed over my head and only from my ribs and up were shivering._

_I wanted it to stop. _This isn't real _I tried to tell myself. _This isn't real! This isn't real! This isn't re- _Horrible laughter came from all around me. It sounded like a snake slithering stalking its prey. _

"There's nothing you can do to save your friends now Harry. All of them will die before your eyes and you can't do anything about it!" _The voice hissed._

_Suddenly, limp bodies of Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Luna and everyone I cared about were thrown at me and soon I was covered in bodies. _

_No, No, No…_

"NOOOO!" I screamed sitting up so fast I hit my head off someone else's head. I was covered in sweat and as I looked around I saw Seamus, Dean and Neville looking worried sitting around my four-poster bed. A groan came from the floor and Ron sat up rubbing his head.

"Wow mate, you wake up fast!" Ron groaned. He stood up then asked me with a worried expression "Are you all right? You were screaming your head off and you wouldn't wake up. We tried everything for 5 minutes. Seamus even threw a bucket of cold shower water on you and even that didn't work!"

I looked down at my bed and the top half of my bed was soaked. I slowly nodded my head to say that I was okay, and everyone slowly went back to bed. I grabbed my wand and whispered a spell that took away all the water on my bed.

I didn't want to go back to sleep. I was too scared that another one of those dreams came back. Instead, I grabbed the Marauder's Map, whispered "Lumos", and then flipped to the Hospital Wing to where Hermione was. But there was a problem, again.

I couldn't find Hermione anywhere in the Hospital Wing. I started to get worried, but then noticed that her footsteps were walking towards the portrait and in the Common Room.

I closed the Map and silently jogged to the Common Room. Once I got there, I saw a head of bushy hair sitting on a couch, staring at the fire. I stared at her for a bit, and then walked towards her.

"'Mione?" I called. She nearly jumped out of her skin but turned around and relaxed when she saw it was me. I walked towards her and engulfed her in a hug, but not to hard just in case she was still fragile. The second I hugged her and she hugged me back made me more comfortable I've been in a long time. I was the one that pulled away from the hug, not to much, but enough to look her in the eyes. "Are you okay? Ron and I were so worried! What were you thinking? What did you think you could accomplish by following Malfoy alone?" She just stared at me then looked away and sat back down. I went and sat down beside her.

Silent tears started to roll down her face, so I used my thumb to wipe them away. "I'm so sorry Harry!" She sobbed. "I didn't mean for that to happen! I thought that if I followed Malfoy, we could know what he's up to! It hurt so much. Sh-She tortured me Harry! She wanted to know if you were coming after me, but I didn't know! She thought I was lying!" Tears started to freely fall down her face.

"Sh. It's alright 'Mione. I won't let that happen again. I promise" I said softly. Then I added "Why aren't you in the Hospital Wing?"

Hermione started to stop crying, and then blushed. "Madame Pomfrey said I would have to stay there for a while and I couldn't do anything for a week at least. I hate that feeling. Knowing that you can't do anything. I tried to protest, but she wouldn't hear it. Once she left, I walked back here and you came down here."

"How long did it take you to up here?" I asked quietly.

"Um, about an hour and a bit?" She shyly replied, then yawned, leaning onto me.

"You should get some sleep. If you can't walk up the stairs, I can carry you if you'd like. 'Mione?" I looked at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep. I smiled, and fell asleep myself with one arm around her, and my head rested on hers.

**A/N: Wow! My longest chapter! And it's still pretty short… oh well. Thanks for all my reviews! All reviews make my day! Please review of what you guys think! Thanks to all my reviewers that encourage me to write more and update faster!**

**Thanks to: DianaG who was my first reviewer EVER! Thanks so much!**

**Thank you smartiebot who has put their own input and comments in EVERY chapter! Thanks!**

**Thank you Katesmom2 who showed me the 2 chapters glitch!**

**Thank you pawsrule and dbzgtfan2004 for your wonderful comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for not updating faster, I just went to my friend's cottage which had no internet connection. Please read my new story Erasing Time. R&R please! ****REVIEWS MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!**

**Chapter 6**

** Harry's POV**

I woke up from a wonderful sleep. There were no dreams. Best of all, I had the most wonderful girl wrapped in my arms the entire night.

I had to stifle a yawn because one of my tiniest moves would wake Hermione up.

The clock above the fireplace said it was 7:00 am. About 30 minutes before people came down for breakfast.

I heard footsteps coming down the staircase, so by habit, I pretended to be asleep.

The footsteps came louder as they descended the stone staircase. Suddenly, they stopped. My curiosity of who it was made me pretend to be waking up; so I yawned, stretched my free arm, and turned my head slowly around to see Ron. His face was redder than his hair (is that even possible?), his fists clenching and un-clenching, and he looked like he was about to explode into tiny Ron pieces. The thought of the smell of fried Ron made me wrinkle my nose.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He asked dangerously low through clenched teeth.

I sat there like a gaping fish. "Ron." I started "This isn't what it looks like!" Coincidentally, Hermione, just then had to shift around on the couch, and snuggled closer in my chest.

My face became hot, and turned to explain everything to Ron, but he was already running back up the stairs.

"Shit!" I swore under my breath.

"What's the matter?" Hermione mumbled as she slowly woke up.

"Ron saw us like this." I mumbled, still angry with myself.

"Like what?" She asked, and then she realized our position and quickly sat up blushing. She grabbed her head quickly and winced. "I should get ready for school."

She tried to get up, but her legs refused to hold her up, so she fell back on the couch.

"You need to get to the Hospital Wing." I said, getting worried again.

"I'm fine!" She hissed, trying to get up again, but failing, so she fell back on the couch. "Arg! Do you think I'm so weak that I can't stand up on my own?"

"Of course not! Are you sure you don't need any help?" I asked softly.

"I said" She started, trying to get back up again. "I'm fin-" She got cut off as she fell to her right, and thanks to my seeker reflexes, I quickly got up and caught her before she could hurt herself more. She cried out in pain and I realized that I caught her by her bad arm.

"Oh Merlin Hermione, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, it's alright" She said as she fainted in my arms.

I ran as quickly as I could with Hermione in my arms to the Hospital Wing.

**..ooOoo..**

As I got to the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey asked me: "What happened last night Mr. Potter?" I quickly told her everything except the part about Ron. "Yes, Ms. Granger is a stubborn one."

"Can you help her? Will she be alright?"

"Of course I can help her! What do you think I'm here for?" She asked as she started figuring out Hermione's condition. "She's going to be fine, she just needs rest. She went through a lot last night." I just nodded and sat down beside her bed, not wanting to leave.

After many of my protests, she finally managed to kick me out. I couldn't do anything but go to class. I had 4 of the 6 classes with Ron today. _Oh man, this was going to be a very long day. _I thought.


End file.
